Halloween: Death Eater Style
by Avalon Estel
Summary: The Death Eaters and Voldy decide to take a night out on the town. Hilarity and idiocy ensue! Written by Alu. [Oneshot: Complete]


Halloween: Death Eater Style

A/N: Alu here, Avalon's sister! Just a short Halloween fic I couldn't resist writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"We're gonna spend the night out on the town, the Muggle way!" declared an evil voice.

"But why tonight, O Evil One?" hissed a hooded figure in a circle of hooded figures.

"Because, it's said that this night is one that Muggles fear most," it hissed again.

The hooded figure bowed. "You are so smart, O Great Lord Voldemort," sighed the hooded figure.

"Tell me something I don't know," Voldy said.

"Oh Dark Lord!" screamed Bellatrix, her hood flying off her head. "I WOULD SACRIFICE MY SON FOR YOU!" She paused before continuing to pull up her hood. "IF I HAD ONE!" she added.

There was silence.

"Well that's definitely something I didn't know," Voldy said with a shrug.

"Sicko," Narcissa whispered.

"Shut up, you imbeciles! You should all be grateful to me for busting you guys out of jail in the first place. Real smart move by the way, getting yourselves caught," Voldy said, folding his arms over his chest.

There was more silence.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's a sicko, does it?" Narcissa asked.

Voldy rubbed his eyes. "No, it doesn't," he sighed.

"Oh goody," said Narcissa.

Lucius stopped them all at the door. "Be warned, my lord, for it is said that Muggles are known to kill on nights like these."

"There's only one flaw in your sentence, Lucius," Voldy sighed, rubbing his temples.

"And what may that be, my lord?" Lucius asked timidly.

"I'm already dead," Voldy replied, keeping his cool.

"Oh, right. Sorry!" Lucius squeaked.

"Snape, have you discovered a place containing many Muggle children?" Bella screeched, turning to face the big-nosed weirdo.

"Yes, Bella," he said, rubbing his ear.

"Where?" she shrieked.

"I believe it's called a Haunted House."

Voldy nodded his head in approval. There was silence.

"Well, that sounds welcoming!" Lucius cried joyfully, clapping his hands together. "Let's go!"

"A pound a person, mate," sighed the manager.

The Death Eaters looked at each other. None had any money on them.

"Can we pay you later?" Voldy asked, getting edgy.

The manager sighed and the bubble he was blowing popped. "Sorry. To enter, you must pay the fee." He put the tickets back in the box.

"Alright then, it's your turn, Lucius…" He motioned for the Death Eater to move forward.

Lucius bowed and did as he was commanded. He stuck his wand next to the Muggle's throat. "I suggest you let us in."

The manager rolled his eyes. "And I suggest you leave before I call security," he said, pushing the wand away without fear.

Lucius, still looking the Muggle in the eye, muttered an incantation. Slowly the man's cell phone floated into the air and shattered in a million pieces.

The man stood in horror, Lucius smiled evilly.

"Or I could just let you in for free," said the Muggle with a smile.

Lucius patted his head. "That's better." He laughed.

Lucius, Narcissa, Voldy, Peter, Snape, Rodolphus, and Bella, entered the haunted house, in that order. As they walked in they came across a few dummies, some blinking rooms and all other sorts of stupid stuff. Little did they know that the true terror had just started. As they walked past a cage, a woman inside of it threw herself against the bars. Every one of them screamed.

They came to a blinking room where only only the chains on his arms and legs were holding back a man dressed as an insane prisoner covered in blood. As they left the hall, he tore off the chains and started following them. Narcissa screamed and jumped on Lucius's back. Lucius could do nothing but stare wide-eyed, partly from Narcissa, and partly from fear. They were all holding each other by the shoulders. As they proceeded down the hall, the insane prisoner far behind, someone had taken hold of Bella's shoulders. She was so afraid that she didn't even notice it. After a while he poked her. She froze, the rest jolted to a stop.

She looked behind her.

Slowly and silently, Bella slid to the floor, unconscious. Narcissa grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her the rest of the way through. Outside, Voldy was trying desperately to pry Lucius' hands from his face.

Snape had just gotten his hair to stop standing on end. "Well that's something I never want to experience again," he said.

The group stood obliviously in front of a closed door, as Peter pressed the doorbell.

"What do we say again, Lucius?" Voldy asked, looking at his empty bag.

"Trick-or-treat. Or at least that's what the kids say" Lucius replied, as the door opened and a disturbed-looking woman looked out at them.

The group first cautiously looked at each other, then slowly lifted their bags and yelled, "TRICK-OR-TREAT!

"Hey, how come I got a rock?"

Lucius looked in his bag. "Hey, I've got one too," he cried.

"I didn't!" Voldy shouted triumphantly, pulling out a taffy apple and taking a bite out of it. It got stuck to his teeth. He pulled; it did no good. It was stuck!

"Well, that stinks! So much for trick-or-treating! I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go straight to watching the scary movie," Lucius grumbled and tossed the rock behind him. There was a smashing noise. They all turned. The rock had hit a window.

"Shun?" asked Voldy.

"Run!" Lucius shouted.

And that's just what they did.

"Okay, we're all going to go in and we're not coming out until it's done, no matter how scary it is," Lucius shouted. "Okay?

"Okay!" the rest chanted.

Two hours later 

They all exited the theater slowly and silently.

"That…was the stupidest…excuse for a scary movie I've ever seen! I've seen shampoo commercials that had better effects!" Voldy practically shouted.

"Well, it's your own fault. I wanted to watch 'Nightmare on Elm Street', but no, you wanted to watch 'Night of the Living Dead', so it's your fault!" Lucius shot back.

"What a way to spend Halloween," muttered Peter.

"Yeah," agreed Bella.

"Well, next year we'll be smarter! Next year, we'll have better costumes, read what the movies are about beforehand, and immune ourselves to scary things popping out at us!" Voldy declared.

"We will?" Lucius asked.

"We will!"

"And there's gonna be a next time?"

"Yup."

"Oh boy!"

THE END

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Xo 


End file.
